Taking Chances
by homeofshadowhunters
Summary: Takes place during the season finale, when Leo finds April after she's "run away." This is another version of how else it could have gone, with Leo being a little more sensitive. Chapter 6 posted! Sorry for the wait!
1. It is worth it?

**Just a short little chapter to see what kind of response it gets, then i'll think about writing another chapter **

Taking chances

April sat there staring at the wall until Leo finally came up behind her. He touched her shoulder before taking a seat next to her; he looked at her thoughtful as if deciding what to say.

"April," he begins. April puts her head into her hands and tries not to cry. Leo grabs her wrists and hugs her, "hey, it's okay, everything is going to be okay," April chokes out a sob and leans into Leo's shoulder. "I don't want this, I don't want cancer or chemo, I just want to be normal again, please Leo help me get out of here,"

"April, you can't leave," April looks up at Leo with wide, confused eyes. "What do you mean?"

Leo takes a deep breath. "April, you're the strongest person I know, and you need to stay here so you can get better, I know it's not easy, believe me." The tears in April's eyes finally spill over. "No, please," pleads April. Leo hugs her tight, "trust me," he whispers.

They stay like that for a while before April finally nods. Leo moves to try to help her up but soon discovers that she is not strong enough to stand on her own. He puts one arm behind her head and the other under her knees and carries her.

Leo slowly walks out the door with April in his arms when he sees a familiar face, Dominic.

**Thank you for reading!**


	2. Have a little faith

**Okay, so this is the promised second chapter and I plan to continue this story and it will get better when I get my story straightened out. This is still an experimental story so I will post upon request. If you have any suggestions as to what will happen next I would be happy to hear them and if they are good i'll add them to the story. **

"Leo Hendrie?" said Dominic. Leo looked at him with confused eyes tinged with a little bit of jealousy. Leo looks at April who's head was leaned on his chest; then he looks at Dominic. "Listen, April called me and I just wanted to make sure she was okay and I was about to take her back to her room," says Leo.

"Okay, but I don't know why she called you," says Dominic. April looks at Dominic, "not now, please Dominic," says April. "look," says Leo, "I really should take her back to her room, they must be wondering where she is. So if you'll excuse me." Leo walks past Dominic and leaves him standing there.

As Leo walks into her hospital room it looked like nobody was there, or they were looking for her elsewhere. "April, promise me that you'll take care of yourself, please," says Leo. April looks up at him with wide eyes, "I just don't want to die here."

"You won't," says Leo. "You are one of the strongest people I know, and your going to live through this, you'll see." April's eyes well up with tears, "I just don't want this, I don't want to be in the hospital, I don't want to have chemotherapy, and I most definitely don't want to have cancer!" she begins crying openly. Leo hugs her tight. "April, nobody asks for this, but you have to remember that you _will_ live through this. It might not be easy at times but you will get past it and when you do i'll be there,"

April eyes look up at him with confusion, "but I thought they said you were terminal?" says April. "not anymore, they said that some miracle or something must have happened because my tumor shrank and now they just need me to stay in the hospital for some treatment in a few days and my chances or surviving have gone up significantly," says Leo. "Leo that's amazing!" exclaims April, wiping her tears.

"You haven't even heard the best part yet, they need to have me here for a few weeks and my rooms across the hall from yours, so we'll be together for more time," April smiled a real smile, something she hadn't done in what seemed like an eternity. "That's fantastic, I can't wait," says April.

April suddenly puts her hand on her forehead, "oh no," she says. "What, what's wrong?" says Leo. "Dominic," says April. "Oh, that extremely insensitive guy with the bad haircut? I think he's still in the hallway," says Leo. "Very funny Leo, but last time I checked, i'm pretty sure he's still my boyfriend so you might have to let him in to see me," says April. "Pretty sure he's still your boyfriend?"

"I don't know what's going on with us but it's better that you stay out of it," says April. "And miss all the fun, doesn't sound like me," says Leo. He began to say something else but was interrupted by a knock on the door. "I'll get it," says Leo. He opens the door to find Dominic standing outside, "Oh, it's you again," says Leo. "Um, yes and i'd like to have a word alone with April if you don't mind," says Dominic. "No, I don't mind, um bye April. See you in a few days"

April hugs Dominic tight and says, "I didn't know you were coming back, why didn't you call me?" says April. "I didn't have my phone and I wanted to surprise you, but I guess this isn't a very cheery surprise considering you're in the hospital with cancer, why didn't you tell me? Why are you confiding in Leo Hendrie?" April looks up a him, "I didnt' know how to tell you and since you said you didn't like drama, I was scared that," "That I would leave you?" finishes Dominic.

"Yes," says April. "Well I would never do that, all I want is for you to be okay and healthy again." says Dominic. "Okay," says April. Dominic wondered why April was confiding in Leo since she never answered his question but didn't want to assume the worst so he left it for later, he didn't want to put too much pressure on April when she's obviously in such a fragile state.

**Thank you for reading! Please review! I'll be posting a third chapter upon request**


	3. Love comes in different forms

**I'm sorry for the short chapter but it'll be worth it I promise, chapters will get much longer very soon. I'll continue this story with another update hopefully before the end of this week**

It has been only a few minutes since Dominic has left and April is already feeling the pressure he was putting on her for answering his question about Leo. April doesn't even know what's going on with her and Leo. It seems to her like cancer has really messed up her love life. If it weren't for the cancer she probably wouldn't have even been friends with Leo. April was laying down doing nothing except staring at the wall when she starts to feel really sick, not like before but extremely nauseous. She quickly turns to her side to throw up into the trash can next to her bed. She fumbles for the call button on the side of her bed and clicks it. A nurse promply shows up to inject her with anti-nausea medicine and to change the trash bag next to her bed.

Nobody was going to stay with her tonight because everyone seemed to have something to do. April didn't really mind, she just wanted this month to be over so that she could go back to being normal, going to work, and saving Brenna's butt when she gets into trouble. April lay on her side and tried to forget where she was and why. Tears were streaming down her eyes, she just wanted to go back to when her life was normal. April was unaware that her door had opened and Leo walked in, hooked up to an iv and something else. "April? Are you okay?" April jerked back to awareness, realizing that she was lost in her own thoughts. "Yea, i'm fine," she said while wiping her eyes. "Why are you here, I thought they were giving you a few days,"

"I asked them if it was possible to move it forward, I didn't feel like going to another one of my fathers debates and I wanted an excuse to see you again," says Leo. April smiles, happy that Leo wasn't putting any pressure on her like Dominic was. "So what do you want to do, we have the rest of the month as neighbors so we have plenty of time," says Leo. "I don't know, i'm kind of sleepy right now, i'm not really up for anything," says April. Leo begins to say that he understands when April suddenly starts throwing up into the trashcan next to her bed. He quickly comes up behind her to hold her hair back. April curses the chemo before thanking Leo for holding her hair back. "Anytime," he says. April suddenly looks very pale. "April are you okay?" he asks. But April had already fainted in his arms. He helps her lay down on the bed before an alarm goes off alarming the nurses that she had fainted. He backs out the room knowing if he didn't do it himself, the nurses would escort him out. He just hoped that April would be okay, because he wanted to get the chance to tell her that he loved her.

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. True love reveals itself

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a few days but I've been a little busy and school starts tomorrow so I just wanted to get this chapter up before school when updates will be a little more infrequent. I hope you guys are liking the way the story is going and thank you for all the great feedback I wasn't going to update tonight until I read all the reviews and the amazing things you guys have to say about my writing, you all made my night! Thank you so much, I wish I could reply to guests but I can't but thank you anyways and here is the awaited chapter, hope you like it!**

Leo made sure that a nurse had arrived at April's door before slipping back into his room, he needed to make sure that she would be okay. He knew that she had a boyfriend but he couldn't shake off the way he felt when he was around her. It was like electricity; the thought that they could both survive the cancer and have a life together excited him.

Half an hour later, April was fine. Leo wanted to go back and see her, so that's exactly what he did. "April?" he asked as he was peeking through her door. Brenna, whom he'd identified as her sister was sitting next to her. April was whispering something to Brenna, a second later she rose and left the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked. April looked at him for a long time, as if deciding what to say. "I'm fine," she said. Leo was thankful that she wasn't in any serious pain, if she was she would tell him, right?

"Listen, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time; but with everything going on it was just never the right time and I never got around to telling you," he began. Leo looked up at April's face, she looked confused more than anything, so he went on. "I am in love with you April, I have been since I first met you," Leo paused and awaited April's reaction.

Suddenly April rose and gave Leo a long passionate kiss. When they broke apart, there was nothing to be said. Everything had spoken for itself; so Leo got up to leave.

Suddenly Leo felt very dizzy and slipped over his feet and fell to the ground right in front of April. "Leo, Leo, are you okay? Leo!" Leo heard April's calls as if from a distance, suddenly everything was blurry and he was having a hard time keeping consciousness. He wanted so badly to slip into unconsciousness but a thought in the back of his head told him that he might not wake up if he did. So he stayed awake not for himself, but for April.

Nurses rushed into April's room picked him up to take him back to his room so the doctor could see him. April had tears streaming across her face, she thought that Leo wasn't going to be okay, they would never have a life together because one of them would die. The nurses left April crying in her room and as if on cue, Dominic walked in. He was the last person April wanted to see right now, she just wanted Leo to be okay.

"April are you okay?" asked Dominic at the sight of April crying. She shook her head no before Dominic strode across the room to hold her in his arms but April pushed him away, she didn't want to be comforted by Dominic.

"What's wrong?" he asked. April didn't know what to say, she just wanted to focus on Leo right now and Dominic was in the way. "Leo just fainted and I was scared he was going to die," she confessed. "Hendrie? April why have you been talking to him?" April suddenly felt the need to defend Leo, "He's my friend!" she said. "But why? Shouldn't you be talking to me when you're feeling sick or down?" said Dominic. "Why shouldn't I talk to Leo? He's the only one who's been with me through this, after you found out all you've done is visit me for a few minutes every week!" she shouted. It felt so good to say all that to Dominic, she just wanted him out of her life.

"April, I am your boyfriend and you can't just go having other friends that I don't know about!" April was astounded with how Dominic was talking to her. "If that's the way you think things should work, then I don't want you to be my boyfriend, so get out and don't come back," said April with more confidence than she felt. Dominic looked at her for a long time before grabbing his coat and leaving, slamming the door behind him.

April was so overwhelmed with everything that has happened and was suddenly very tired. It felt good to lie back and try to forget everything, forget that she had cancer, that Leo had cancer, and that Dominic even existed. With none of those thoughts in her head she casually drifted away to unconsciousness.

**Thank you all for reading I hope you like it and don't worry Dominic isn't gone forever, knowing him he will make a big scene later on.. (hint hint) **

**Good night everyone!**


	5. Authors note

**I'm sorry for the sudden authors note but i'm a little disappointed because my last chapter only has one review and there has been ALOT of people that have read it, so just a new little rule for this story is that I will not post the next chapter until I have at least five reviews for the last chapter.. reviewing twice doesn't count so please review otherwise I lose confidence that my story is good and then I just don't want to continue it so please:)**


	6. What happens next?

**I'm so sorry for the long gap between these chapters but since school started I have been busy and today I decided to check the story and all of your reviews gave me the inspiration to write another chapter so just know what whoever asked me if I was going to continue the story, this chapter's for you. Thank you all and I promise to try to be more frequent with updates.**

The nurse that had just delivered the last round of chemo for the day had just left when Brenna walked into the room. "April, what's going on with you and Leo? What happened to Dominic?" she asked. "Brenna, I am really not in the mood for talking about Dominic right now and as far as Leo, I have no idea," April sat back and watched as Brenna came to sit next to her. "Brenna, you can just go home and sleep well tonight, after all, you have school tomorrow and I'll be fine one night by myself," Brenna seemed to be thinking it over. "Are you sure?" April smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll visit you right after school tomorrow, love you April," said Brenna as she gathered the last of her things. "Love you too Brenna," said April.

It was only moments after Brenna left that the sun had already gone down and it was dark outside, the corridors in the hallway were quiet save for the occasional passing nurse and everything just seemed more silent that usual. April was glad, it seemed a bit more normal not having consistent beeping and alarms through the night. She wished Leo would come into her room so they could talk. After all, it was night and neither of them had any visitors It would be perfect just to sit with him or even lay with him and just talk until morning or until they fell asleep. April wondered when she had started to have feelings for Leo but was at a loss, she couldn't remember a specific moment when she had stopped having feelings for Dominic and had them instead for Leo.

April didn't even realize when she picked up her phone and as if by some force that she couldn't identify she was texting Leo, asking him if he wanted to come and talk. In a matter of seconds he had answered, 'be right there,' April wondered why she had done that but it was nice thinking that she could talk to something that was not her family or Dominic.

The door slowly clicked open and Leo stepped in, shutting the door behind him. "Hey, you feeling any better?" he said. "Not really, but it might help to talk to you," she responded. It was true, talking to Leo was relieved in some way of everything that has been going on, talking to him she could forget for just a moment about the cancer and everything that has happened since then.

In the end, they ended up falling asleep from so much talking the problem was that they didn't wake up before the visiting hours so when the door opened whoever stepped inside would have seen a very interesting picture; the two of them asleep on the same bed. April's mother was at work and Brenna was at school so April hadn't expected any visitors which is why she didn't worry about anyone but the nurse walking in. The door clicked open and April was confused that the nurse had started her morning rounds so early, when a tall, slim figure entered through the door April realized that it was not a nurse after all but the last person she wanted to see, Dominic.

Panic coursed through her veins, what was he doing here? I thought I broke up with him! Oh my god this is mortifying he is literally walking in on Leo and I sleeping in the same bed! For a moment April just froze, not knowing what to do or say. She hoped Dominic would think she was asleep so she evened her breathing and tried to make herself look convincing. She peeked her eyes open for a quick second and stared right into the eyes of Dominic, making it known that she was awake. It was only for a millisecond, but it was enough. Dominic knew she was awake, knew she had seen him and now what? Dominic slowly turned around closed the door slowly and left.

April knew that Dominic couldn't keep leaving like this, broken up or not, this could not keep happening. Slowly April slipped out of bed ignoring the rush of dizziness that came with standing up too fast. A moment later she was in the hallway, leaving Leo in her room. She spotted Dominic turning a corner, toward the elevator. She finally caught up with him and he turned around so they were face to face. Neither was saying anything for there seemed to be no words to say. Slowly he regained his speech. "Why?" he whispered. April struggled for the right words, "I know you're not going to believe me, but it's not what it looks like," April hoped that he would believe her but she doubted it, after everything. At least he's calm thought April but she didn't know how long that would last before he losses it.

"April, what did I do? I came here to apologize for everything and to beg for your forgiveness and this is how I'm rewarded? You were cheating on me?" "Dominic," He went on as if she hadn't spoken. He began to rant on again when the elevator opened he stepped inside, after contemplating it for a moment she stepped in after him. It was quiet for a few moments before it was like he had had enough, and he exploded.

"April! Why would you do this to me? I loved you!" He began to corner her. April was not frightened, what had she been thinking? Stepping into the elevator after him? Suddenly April felt a sharp pain across her face, and realized that he had slapped her. April screamed at him to stop, screamed that she was sorry but nothing stopped him from coming at her and April wondered when the elevator ride would end, it couldn't be that long could it? She turned her head just a little and realized that Dominic had stopped the elevator. She couldn't believe it, she was trapped in an elevator with an angry Dominic and she had never been more scared in her life.

**Thank you all for reading! 5 reviews equals one chapter!**


End file.
